A serial number printed on a banknote is used to manage the banknote. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a money management system that reads a serial number from each of a plurality of banknotes, creates one management code for all the serial numbers, and manages the banknotes by affixing to the banknotes a management tag on which the management code has been printed. The loose banknotes from which the serial numbers have been read are bundled by using a rubber band, for example, and kept as is after affixing the management tag thereto. When carrying these loose banknotes, the loose banknotes are stored in storage containers, such as a cassette or a bag, and the management code printed on the management tag affixed to the loose banknotes is read. The read management code is associated with a storage container ID, which is an ID to identify each of the storage containers, to manage the banknotes. Thus, the management code can be identified from the storage container ID affixed to the storage container, and the serial numbers of all the banknotes stored in the storage container can be identified from the identified management code. When bundling a predetermined number of banknotes by using a bundling tape, by printing the management code on the bundling tape, the serial numbers of all the banknotes included in the banknote bundle can be associated with the same management code to manage the banknote bundle.